My Billionaire Boss
by Life-Goes-On7
Summary: Cato James is one the wealthiest (not to mention youngest) business men in New York. In look for an assistant, he hires Katniss; the alluring vixen is nothing like he's ever seen before. What will happen with these two working in such close proximity? Will hate arise? Or love? A mixture of both perhaps? Kinda OOC. Rated M for future chapters (may change).


**A/N: I've had this idea on my mind for a while so I wanted to write it before I forgot it. Enjoy. **

**Cato's POV**

I run my hands through my hair in frustration, huffing out a long breath, I need to get these files sent in the next hour or my company will lose one of our most valuable clients and allies. My door bursts open and I watch as my assistant leisurely walks in. He should know better than to do that by now, he should know to always knock before entering my office.

"Here are the files you wanted Mr. James." My assistant, Joseph, says as he hands me a manila folder. Finally! Upon looking at the files I want to tear my hair out in complete and utter anger.

"Joseph! These are _Harrison's_ files from _two years_ ago. I need _Parker's_ from _3_ _months_ ago!" I practically roar, throwing the useless files on my desk and standing up in one fluid motion. I stand to my full height at 6'4, which has Joseph practically cowering before me.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir, it was an honest mistake, I swear it!" He says basically begging for one more chance.

"It seems as though you've been having many 'honest mistakes' at this office Joseph." I say deadly serious.

"W-well, you see, sir-" He says stuttering, trying to regain his composure. I smile quite deviously, if I say so myself.

"No need to explain to me Joseph." I say dismissively, and he seems to relax once more. "I'm no longer your boss." I state simply.

"What?" He exclaims, shock written all over his face. I sigh and run my hand down my face.

"I knew it would take you longer, here I'll explain it to you in more simpler terms, that perhaps you may understand. You. Are. Fired." I say the last few words slowly as if talking to a small child.

"Sir please-"

"I suggest you get out and collect your belongings before I call security." I say, my tone sounding bored and dull even to my own ears. He glares at me before leaving my office. Another month, another assistant. Trust me, I don't exactly find pleasure in firing my assistants, but if they can't get the job done right and quickly, why bother keeping them?

I just need an assistant with a good work ethic that can get the job done right.

**Katniss's POV**

I wandered the streets of New York city, sighing as I looked at the bright blue sky and warm radiating sun. Although I love summer, I cannot wait for autumn, the trees all become even more beautiful and there's just a feeling in the air, maybe of the cold that's to come or the feeling of impending holidays approaching, I have no idea. It just becomes even more beautiful.

I walk into a small deli and order a large lemonade, trying to beat the heat and quench my thirst. As I'm turning back to exit the store, I crash into a man, causing my ice cold lemonade to spill on his dress shirt.

"Watch where you're going." The man practically growls out at me in a deep, masculine voice that sends a few unknown tingles down my spine.

"Right back at you buddy." I say pissed that I spent three dollars on that lemonade only for it to be wasted. At this point I looked up at him from the ground where I was picking up the broken cup and see him freeze up a bit. I stopped breathing when his icy blue eyes met mine, so intense they practically pierced through my soul. He abruptly looked away.

"Sorry." He mutters and I mumble the same.

"I'll pay it if you like." I offer, referring to his shirt. He had started to whine that 'sorry wouldn't pay the dry cleaner's bill' how stupid.

"No thanks, unless you can get me a good assistant, you are of no use to me." He said coldly, avoiding eye contact with me. Well that was a punch to the ego.

"Maybe I can." I say completely ignoring his previous comment. He quickly turned around, his cold eyes looking into my own.

"College?" He asked, already firing questions.

"Princeton."

"Any previous jobs?"

"Worked for Mellark & Sons Manufacturing Company under Mr. Mellark himself." I state proudly, they were a million-dollar franchise and I was a tad bit proud to have worked there and at such a high position. The pay was ridiculously good and soon, I had more than enough money to move to a penthouse in New York. I would have continued to work there if the oldest son Rye, hadn't taken over. He was nothing like Mr. Mellark and I found myself dreading each work day, so I decided to quit.

"Impressive. Any other previous jobs?"

"Not unless you count part time jobs at coffee shops." I say shrugging.

"Here's a business card, email me your resume and someone will get in touch with you." He said before leaving the shop. The female cashier with a pixie cut, slapped her hand quite loudly over the counter.

"Lucky bitch, do you know who that is?" She demanded. I looked at the card he handed me.

"Cato James?" I questioned.

"You bet. He's the youngest _billionaire_ in the _state._ Not only is he loaded, but he is hot. With a capital h and two t's." She ranted obviously, excited at the prospect of having met him.

"Yeah, OK thanks." I say not moved by her little rant. I exit the store and continue my stroll through New York City, not really focusing on where I'm going, just walking wherever my feet take me. Soon, it starts to get dark so I decide to head home, I hail a taxi and in an hour, I arrive at my building.

The driver whistles, "Nice place, Miss."

"Thank you." I say and hand him the money before getting off. I wave at the door man and take the elevator to my floor. Throwing my purse on the couch, I go to my study where my laptop is located, bringing it out to the living room, I pull up my resume and send it to the email written on the business card. There done. I probably won't get the job, but hey, at least I 'tried'.

The next hour I spent looking at the stock market and checking things on my computer. When I finished that, I went to my bedroom and got ready for bed, extremely tired from today's activities.

_(2 days later)_

As stated before, I didn't get the job, well I don't think I did considering that it's been 2 days since I emailed that one guy and I haven't gotten a response yet. Oh well, I don't cry over spilled milk.

I went about my day as usual, going to the gym and doing anything that needed to be done. Around six o'clock, my phone rang and I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Mrs. Everdeen?" An elderly female voice asks.

"This is she. With whom am I speaking?"

"This is Margaret Jones from District 2 Enterprises, calling on behalf of Mr. Cato James. He asked me to call you and request you come in for an interview."

"Oh. Yes, of course, I can come in tomorrow at, say, 2 o'clock?"

"Perfect thank you Mrs. Everdeen, we hope to see you soon." She says and hangs up. What the heck? I did not expect to receive that call, much less an actual offer for a job.

The following day at two, I walk into District Two Enterprises with my head held high, walking like I owned the damn place. My heels click on the marble floor, slightly echoing in the almost silent lobby. The few people that are littered around the lobby all follow my every movement silently. The receptionist looks up and immediately straightens up, or at least tries to, her posture is horrible, no doubt from being hunched over her desk.

"How may I help you?" She asks in a meek, wobbly voice. She must realize how weak she must have sounded because she clears her throat and repeats her question.

"I'm here for an interview with Cato James. I need to know where his office is located."

"55th floor, take a right at the receptionists desk, then make a left you should see some double doors, go through them it should take you into a small lobby with a desk, from there Janie will help you." She says, sounding bored as though she repeats this quite frequently. I simply say thanks before following her directions.

When I walk through the double doors, my nose is assaulted by the nauseating smell of many overbearing perfumes. I look around and my eyes nearly bulge out of my head from the number of scantily clad women in the room. What the hell? If I know anything, it's that this is completely unprofessional. A small, old woman approaches me.

"Hello, are you here for an interview?" She asks and I nod. "Please come with me." She says and I follow her to the desk located on the far right. She has me register and I sit down, contemplating whether or not I should leave. If these women want the job so badly they dress like this, I doubt I will want it. The double doors at the other end of the room open and a young woman walks out, looking flustered and unnerved.

"Katniss Everdeen? Mr. James will see you now." The old lady calls and I barely suppress my surprise, I just got here and already I am to go in? I pick up my purse and walk into the office confidently, though slightly unsure of what is to come and whether or not I will like it.

"Sit." He commands as soon as I'm in his peripheral vision, his eyes never leave his computer screen as his fingers move furiously over the keyboard. I sit and put my resume on his desk, but after about five minutes I begin to get impatient.

"Excuse me, are you going to conduct this interview or may I leave? I have better things to do than waste my time sitting here." At that, his head snaps up to see me. He stands up to his full height but my face remains impassive and blank.

"Stand." He demands. I stand and face him, he slowly walks closer and I still do nothing. "Tell me something Ms. Everdeen, are you attracted to me?"

"I would have to know you better to answer." I answer my voice void of emotion but in my head, I'm wondering what the hell is going on.

"How so?" He asks looking perplexed.

"I would have to know your personality in order to be attracted to you, see I don't become attracted just by looks, but by other things as well. If you were asking if you were attractive, now that would be a different question and I could answer that."

"I see, now answer me this, does my proximity do anything to you?" He asks stepping closer, so close that I smell the cologne practically radiating off his body. I remain impassive and mentally shake my head.

"No, it does not in any way, shape, or form affect me and if you are done playing, I'd like to actually start this interview." I state bored and, quite frankly, irritated.

"Very well. But before we start, how does this make you feel?" He asks and leans down only to kiss me. At that, I draw the line. I back away from him and slap him straight across the face. I'm about to give him a good lecture but decide not to, I would just be wasting my breath so I settle for a disapproving look and shake of the head. At least now I understand the scantily clad women. I open the doors and make my way quickly across the room, as I'm about to exit, the old lady from before comes up to me, preventing me from leaving. Before she can speak, the doors to Mr. James' office burst open and he appears.

"You. Come here." I look at the old lady and she pushes me toward him, as I make the walk back, the women look at me with judgmental eyes and sneering faces. I sneer on back.

"What?" I ask irritation and annoyance lacing my voice.

"You're hired. Your first task it to get rid of all these women." He says and visibly shudders, then retreats into his office.

I turn to the women.

"Ahem. Ladies if you would be as kind as to evacuate the room, that'd be greatly appreciated." I say with my best fake smile.

"Why should we listen to you?" A redhead asks in a nasally voice, chewing her gum loudly. I flinch every time her jaw clamps down on the gum.

"I'm Mr. James' new assistant and my first task is to get rid of you lot." I say back quite annoyed. A blond in the front snickers as she looks me up and down.

"Ha, as if he would hire someone like you." She sneers with distaste. I resist the urge to knock her out and ball my hands into fists. Large hands wrap around my arms and I feel a warm, large presence behind me.

"Ladies, please leave the building, the position as my personal assistant had been filled." He says sounding quite agitated, his voice laced with authority.

They all look aghast and try to object, he lifts a hand and they immediately stop as if hoping he would suddenly fire me and hire one of them.

"Any objections can be made to the security guards outside, now if you could stop wasting my time, I have business to get to." He states coldly, going as far as too open the door for them. They grumble and moan but eventually they trickle out of the room.

"Now that that's done, I'll brief you on some things but Janie will help you for the most part." He says and walks into his office.

"Your duties will include but will not be limited to-" He started and then went on and on listing some of the thing I would be expected to do. It was basically organizing things, traveling, staying late, and the usual crap we 'assistants' do.

"If you need help with anything Janie will be available, she knows her way around here, if she is not able to help you, come to me." He says.

"OK, anything else?"

"Yes, one last thing, every morning before I come in, you need to get me a coffee, the thing is I only take a coffee from a man by the name of Gale. He works at a coffee shop across the street, just go to him and tell him you're Cato's assistant. He should know what to do." He says and I nod, absorbing all the information before exiting his office at his dismissal.

"Good job honey, I have a good feeling about you." Comes the voice of the older woman in the room, I'm assuming she's Janie.

"Thank you. You must be the famous Janie everyone talks about."

"Perhaps." She answers cheekily, a slight twinkle in her eye. I can tell I'm going to like her.

**First chapter done! What do you guys think, bit cliche huh? Leave reviews, favorite and follow!**


End file.
